


Public Opinion

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She's fallen out of favour.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt in a box, prompt was The entry starts during a concert.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Cheers, you’ve been great tonight and thanks for coming to the FD,” Helen said, out of breath from singing and dancing for almost two hours. “Safe travels, good night and god bless.”

Jammer was on his iPad scrolling through all of Helen’s social media profiles to gauge an overall reaction of how successful her latest comeback tour has been. “It’s not looking too good for her,” he muttered to the various members of the gathered entourage.

“She’s fallen out of favour,” Olive said, pointing to a tweet that read _I used to like her but not now_. “What are we going to do?”

Jammer shrugged, “We tell her and see how she reacts to it.”

“Last time she got criticised she hid in a convent in St Ives for six months.”

Helen entered the backstage area, wiping sweat from her face with a towel. “They still hate me don’t they?”

“It’s public opinion babe, they’ll be saying the same things about someone else next week,” Jammer said.

**Author's Note:**

> The FD Arena exists, it's in Leeds. I have to walk past it to get to my mum's house whenever I make the long journey from Scotland :)


End file.
